


Nuclear Touch

by Ghost_droid



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mutation, Nanites, Other, get serious later, reader is an evo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_droid/pseuds/Ghost_droid
Summary: You were just a normal person like anyone else, living day to day infected with nanites like everyone else, what happens when you go from stable to unstable? Can you be helped?





	1. Stable to Not

**Author's Note:**

> You just wanted a popsicle

 

You never thought something like this would happen to you. 

Your life was simple, going to school, an after-school job at your neighborhood community center, maybe hanging out with friends every once in awhile, you were just normal. 

There was “The event” five years ago, everyone was infected, mutations more severe than the last broke out, you lost friends and family to the Providence organization, but you were tested, your nanites were stable, they shouldn't affect you or your day to day life. 

You were becoming more paranoid, people who had been diagnosed “stable” were turning at random, their nanites just destabilizing and mutating, it had happened to one of your classmates, she just morphed into this freakish creature and almost ate your English teachers face. She got out of the building and you saw her later on the news, getting caught by providence. 

It had you wracked with anxiety for weeks. 

 

It all started with your hands, they started to shake and burn to the muscle, at first you were scared it was just an early case of carpal tunnel, you wrote a lot for school and personal works so it didn't seem too out there, you just tried to cut back and relax. 

But then it moved to your legs, and your chest, torso, it spread to every inch of you. 

You tossed and turned at night, sweating and moaning in pain, everything ached, you were always so hot no matter how low the a/c or the number of fans, even sleeping naked didn't help, you writhed and the burning continued. It was basically driving you insane, it was summer and you were desperate for relief, you thought maybe a popsicle or seven would maybe even briefly alleviate the hot sensation that had been plaguing your body for weeks now. You were basically delirious as you wandered the city, the pain was especially bad today, you couldn't take it, you cried out as you fell to your knees in a nearby alley. 

It burned, it burned so much it felt like you'd burst open in a beacon of flame, but that wasn't possible, was it? Were you going to spontaneously combust? Wasn't so spontaneous when it'd been building up for so long. 

Then the popping started. 

The skin of your forearm split open, but there was no blood, it revealed a hot white light. 

You started to hyperventilate, you kept pushing the fear of your nanites into the back of your mind, something like this would never happen to you! 

But it was, and you actually felt relief as the energy was freed, your hands glowed brightly as the energy rushed to your fingertips, the sensation was odd but you were starting to feel better. 

You braced yourself against the wall, trying to stand, but the brick wall began to sizzle and shake, you backed up but the damage was done, it crumbled in a heap, the people inside spotting you and screaming in terror. 

You were spooked as you rushed off, it couldn't be that intense, could it? 

You caught a glimpse of yourself in a shop window, and it was, your eyes glowed brightly and your cheek was split revealing the energy that was rushing around inside you. You didn't know what to do, what you were anymore, were you an E.V.O? You heard some people could remain more humanoid but you had yet to see it. You were freaking out, logic was out the window in your frazzled mind as you began to touch things in an effort to ground yourself, people fled their cars at the sight of you destroying the first you'd touched in a white-hot explosion, anything your fingertips brushed against was overwhelmed with you and exploded. 

It felt like hours went by, you'd tried to sit to stop your own destruction but you'd ended up demolishing a street from simply touching your hand down to brace you. You felt alone and afraid, holding yourself as you were the only thing immune to your hand's unwarranted fury. 

You were crying, you knew you were as tears spilled down the front of your throat and white armored vans surrounded you. 

“Stand down! Put your hands and the air and lower yourself to a kneeling position!” 

You hiccuped and tried your best to do so, men filed out pointing odd looking guns in your face, barking orders to one another trying to find a way to handle you. 

They were reading off charges to you like you'd purposely done this when all you'd wanted was to cool off. You shook, feeling your chest tighten with anxiety, they'd lock you in a cage like you heard they'd done with your classmate and other mutated citizens. 

It seemed like all was decided when a woman pushed through the crowd, she was definitely an older woman but her face was beautiful and youthful, you felt better upon seeing her even if you were being cornered. 

“Wait! Stop what you're doing and don't touch them!” 

They grumbled in protest

“We can handle this Holiday, don't you have enough pets for your zoo?” 

The wise talker struck your hand accidentally with his rifle, it rattled and he dropped it, everyone backed up and you rolled as it exploded. 

“Yes, I see it's quite handled.” 

She looked down at you with concern, like a mother finding her child being bullied, there was a protective quality to her that made you feel safe, trusting even. 

“Are you alright?” 

You purse your lips 

“Not sure I can say I am ma’am.” 

“Can you stand?” 

You nodded trying to avoid using your hands, she smiled and touched your shoulder which was still covered by your now charred tank top, leading you towards an armored shuttle. 

“I’m Doctor Holiday, I detected your disturbance and when I saw you I knew you were more scared than trying to cause harm.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Caught you on camera, saw how you were trying not to touch things, my boss insisted it wasn't enough but I came out here myself to retrieve you.” 

You realized her well fitting bodysuit was meant to protect her, she was covered up to her neck in some waved dark blue stretch fabric. 

“Won't you get in trouble?” 

She laughed 

“It wouldn't be the first time.” 

You felt guilty

“I'm sorry ma'am- I mean Doctor Holiday but I'm not sure I'm worth all that.” 

You held your hands tightly to your chest so scared you'd ruin the one good part of your day today 

“Well I think you are, did you know there are others like you? With more controllable nanite mutations?” 

Nobody really came to mind so you shook your head

“Haven't you ever seen a boy on the news? Red jacket? He has orange and blue gear?” 

“You mean that kid with that tricked out jetpack? That things huge.” 

She helped back a laugh as she buckled you into a seat, you still held your hands crossed over your heart. 

“That's no “tricked out” jetpack, that's part of his body, his name is Rex, he's special and he's like you.” 

You didn't feel anything like that kid, he took out E.V.O’s and you were just considered one.

You were always normal, now you felt like public enemy number 1. 

  * •••••••••••••••••••••



 

Doctor Holiday took you to her lab, she tested your nanites, it was obvious you'd mutated but it seemed they'd calmed down, you still couldn't touch things but she was trying to find a solution but for now you'd have to settle for some nuclear grade mittens, they were used to handle hazardous elements in the lab but right now they were adhering you from scratching your neck. 

She'd called your family, they agreed to allow you to be quarantined, they'd sent some of your things in a small pack, Doc Holiday was sure you wouldn't be here too long. 

At least that's what she’d told you.

You wandered into the unrestricted area she'd allowed you in, you couldn't help but hold your hands close, the parts of your arms and face that had split with light were now scabbed over with dark black patches, they felt a lot harder and thicker than any scab you'd ever had, they were itchy too. 

Everything was quiet as she typed away on her computer, you felt cold for the first time in what felt like forever and you were overjoyed but it felt like an odd thing to tell her so you kept quiet. You'd told her all about the burning leading up to your change and she was trying to identify just exactly how much you had mutated. 

You just seemed to make things explode, for the most part, touch, boom, scab, at least that's all you'd found the past few days you'd been here. 

You didn't see many people other than the Doctor and a few of her coworkers, you had seen one peculiar guy in a green suit, he'd looked you over briefly but moved on without a word towards you, you were nothing of his concern you assumed.

The silence was broken as a boy and what looked to be a monkey came through the air-locked doors. 

“Hey Doc, how's it hanging?” 

The boy must have been that Rex she had told you about, he wasn't wearing the jacket but his silhouette fit the one that news cameras briefly captured. 

“Now Rex while I usually enjoy your daily pestering I'm actually working on something quite important right now.” 

He seemed deflated at her deflection like he'd been bored and she was the last resort of sorts and now... 

“With what? More sciency stuff to explain how awesome I am?” 

She smiled but shook her head 

“Now you'll always have a special file in my studies , but I'm actually working on (Y/n) here today.” 

She waved her hands towards you as to indicate you existed, he looked towards you obviously not having noticed you.

He looked excited for a moment as he rushed over but the Doctor threw him words of caution 

“Careful Rex they're the one we saw the other day.” 

He slowed his gait before bumping into you, your covered hands pressing them into your soft shirt thankfully causing no incident

“Woah really? You look a lot different, I thought maybe the glowy eye thing might've been permanent.” 

He pointed at his own eyes making and odd swirly motion with his fingers but you smiled anyway, glad to see someone close to your age after the past few days. 

“Yeah it was a little weird, the holes in my skin kinda scabbed up so I probably look a little worse for wear.” 

The monkey joined Rex in examining you, scratching his own cheek to mimic the large mark on you own cheek.  
“Better than how you looked on tape I guess,” you decided to take it as a compliment.

You were a little embarrassed to be seen right now, you had a big black scab from your right cheekbone that slithered to the under of your chin, your skin had seen better days.

He shook his head and crossed his hands in the air in an X 

“No no! I mean by different I mean good! Not like in a weird way but I mean less freaked out, not that you look quite relaxed but-uh.” 

He saw you stifling a laugh and gave an exasperated smile 

“Aaaand I'm rambling, I haven't even introduced myself to you, uh, (Y/n), it's (Y/n) right?” 

You nodded 

“Don't worry I already know who you are Rex.” 

He smiled 

“So you've seen me on the news?” 

“Well yeah but I didn't remember who you were, Doctor Holiday told me.” 

He seemed to droop at you not remembering but spruced back up 

“Hey I got an idea” he turned to the Doctor's directions “Yo Holiday! You mind if I show (Y/n) around? Can't keep them cooped up in here all day can you?” 

She seemed hesitant but saw how you two were connecting, she felt it was healthy for Rex to talk to people his own age every once in awhile so she nodded, hoping it wouldn't do much harm 

“Make sure to watch them, Rex, their energy is still a little unstable, I want them back in two hours.” 

“Two hours is good enough for me! Let's roll (Y/n).” 

Just a few days ago you were a regular person with burning sensations but an overall simple way of life and now you were hanging out with the equivalent of a real-life superhero. 

You were already drafting your “what did I do this summer” essay. 

 

“It's not very often I get to hang out with other people like me, I have a couple friend but they're all kinda spread out and my best friend can't really be around all the time going to normal school and all that junk.”

You and Rex had been walking around random hallways and corridors, at first yeah there was a lot of stuff to show you to impress you but as the hour went on it became more about talking than seeing. You really liked talking to him, he seemed a little boisterous earlier but once he was alone for a bit he was still silly but just a regular guy. 

I mean as regular as someone who could turn his arms into giant metal fists could be. You wondered where he'd be had the event never happened, where was his family? Did they know he was a government agent? Did they disown him for his gifts? 

His attitude didn't let you know, he was very chipper. 

 

Rex was excited to be hanging out with you, it got lonely in these clinical hallways, of course, he had Bobo and Noah but he knew they couldn’t always be around, Doc and Six were busy with work sometimes when they weren’t all working together he’d have a lot of time to himself and was glad to have someone new to stave away his boredom. 

He felt a little bad for you, he couldn’t remember his family but it was obvious you were missing yours, feeling scared and trapped even with his company, he couldn’t help but sympathize with you, he wanted to make you comfortable in any way he could if only to alleviate your stress for a little while. 

Everyone needed a little reprieve, he knew that better than anyone.

 

“Hey, you ate yet today?” 

You shook your head 

“Just a protein bar Dr. Holiday gave me after she took my blood.”

He internally gagged, those things taste like cardboard, he’d remembered having to eat them when he first arrived, but that gave him an idea. 

“Alright how about we get you some real food.” 

Your stomach rumbled as you realized just how hungry you were, all the commotion of the past few days must have been distracting to you he thought.

“Now I could just take you to the Cafeteria, or…” 

You looked confused as he turned you two down the hall leading to a quiet hangar

“Or we can take a little detour.” 

He thought you’d be beaming at the thought but you looked wary at the implication.

 

You hadn’t been outside in days, you weren’t quite sure if it was Wednesday or Thursday, a large part of you wanted a breath of fresh air but the smaller more cautious part was afraid. 

“Rex I'm not sure that's the best idea right now..besides won't Dr. Holiday be upset?”

He looked deflated at your reasoning, likely realizing you were probably right, but he soldiered on, sure that his plan to cheer you up would work. 

“Not if she doesn't find out! I’ll have you in and out fast, I can't stand being cooped up and I live here, I can't imagine what it's like for an outsider like you.” 

He had a point...you two did still have quite a bit of time before you had to be back, but you still found yourself worried and Rex seemed to take a notice.

“Look, if you're still worried about..y’know” He indicated to your scabbed cheekbone “ I’ll keep a good eye on you, you scabbing up must be a good thing right? Means your bodies trying to heal.” 

You mulled it over as you tried to itch your upper arm, pulling your sweatshirt sleeve realizing with your gloves it was hopeless, couldn’t itch, couldn’t go home...he said it’d be quick and you wanted to feel the sun on your skin, tired of these fluorescent lights already. 

“Fine, but you said fast, so I want fast, I'm trusting you, Rex.”

He seemed to linger on the end of your statement, an emotion you could place graced his boyish features, but any confusion you had was forgotten as his expression changed to that of a giddy child as he slipped on his goggles 

“I knew you’d be cool! Cmon then.”

He gave you a smile as he hangar opened, you expected him to lead you to some kind of vehicle, a bike maybe? He had the jacket and the goggles, but all he did was scoop you up in his arms. You blushed and yelped in surprise as your feet were literally swept out from under you. 

“Rex! I can walk just fine, what are you-?” 

You realized what he was planning 

“Oh no, don't you have a car or something? “ 

He chuckled shaking his head 

“Sorry, the only kind of ride I own is me.” 

You shook your head, flying was a big no for you, especially when the only thing between you and the ground was the grip of a teenage boy. 

“No way man, I don't do heights.” 

“You said you wanted fast! Its safe, you said you trust me, so trust me.” 

You tried to find security in his hold on you, you heard he did all kinds of stuff like this while rescuing people so he was right, you said you’d trust him.

“Fine, but I’m keeping my eyes closed.” 

“Suit yourself, it's a nice view if I can say so myself.” 

You scrunched your eyes shut and he laughed as you squirmed, trying to get comfortable

“Ready to take off?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

You heard mechanical clicks and whirs, feeling his weight change and then felt the air flicking in your hair as he began to hover, you felt nauseous, this was like your first roller coaster all over again, just like then your stomach was making friends with your kneecaps. 

“Wooh!” 

Rex bobbed and weaved in the air, even turning in a circle trying to impress you, and it was almost would've worked if you didn’t feel numbed by your fear.

You opened one eye and squeaked, Rex teased and goaded you to try and look again, and when you did you still felt queasy but you realized he was right, it was a beautiful view from this high. 

But even with that, you couldn’t wait to get down. 


	2. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to make you feel normal even if for just a moment

Your legs wobbled as you touched down in a patch of trees, you could see through the small thicket, there was a parking lot leading up to a quaint diner. 

“Had fun?” 

You glared at him still feeling your stomach swirling with anxiety, he chuckled 

“Usually I’d just land in front of a place but I'm sure you’d rather just have a chill lunch rather than yours truly being swarmed by the masses.” 

You snorted at the thought as you both entered the parking lot

“Sure, the four old ladies that are in there would definitely be on you in a hot second.” 

“Hey!” 

Despite his slight annoyance at your comment he slung an arm around you and lead you inside. 

 

You ordered your food, you felt bad Rex was paying out of his own pocket but you had no money to speak of at the moment, he tried to reassure you it wasn’t a big deal but he was already doing so much for you just risking getting in trouble taking you out. Your mouth was watering at the smells of all the food in the restaurant, you hadn’t realized how starved you were for not only food but the normal everyday scenery, the beige and red walls bounced at you wonderfully, much better than the pure white you were having to get used to. A woman stared at you as she passed by your booth, you felt self-conscious, pulling down your sleeves and trying to make yourself small, you’d forgotten about the large scab slithering across your face and trailing up your forearms, at least you had gloves on to hide your hands, nothing depletes the appetite like your black scabby fingers. 

Rex didn’t seem to take notice of your mood. 

“Dude its blazing outside, I surprised you can stand wearing a sweatshirt.” He commented

“I'm surprised you can stand wearing a motorcycle jacket.” You quipped

“Touche.” 

Anxiety and paranoia started to wade into our mind, more people looked to you, suddenly you were scared all the whispers and murmurs were about you, had you been on the news? Had they seen your face? Were they recognizing you or were they just perturbed by your appearance?

Your hands itched so badly, but you were too scared to remove the gloves, you shouldn’t be out here, not after what you did, the damage you caused. You felt your chest tightening, it was getting so hard to breath and Rex sounded underwater as he spoke to you, you could almost decipher concern in his tone. 

“Hey, what’s going on in your mind there, you okay?” 

You didn’t want to burden him, he was a new friend and you always felt awkward unloading emotional baggage on anyone, but at the same time, he was the only person you could talk to who wasn’t a doctor or adult looking to study or contain you. Rex would probably understand, it couldn’t have been easy to adjust to his abilities making all these machines, he must have screwed up once too, you felt like you could trust him not to judge you. 

You’d tried to talk to your parents on your monitored phone call a few days ago but even if they felt empathetic they couldn’t truly understand what you were going through from their outside perspective, they didn't have much they could relate it to, all they could give you was a chorus of ‘It’ll be alright’ and ‘it’ll be over soon’.

As you saw your faint reflection in the window beside you, you weren’t so sure that was true anymore.

Rex grabbed your hand to guide your attention back to him 

“It’s okay, you can tell me if something is wrong, I know its weird when you first come to Providence but I’ll help you out so don't worry, you’re not alone.” 

You sighed, it made you feel better to know you had someone right now. 

“I feel bad..being outside after what I did,” you swallowed realizing how dry your throat felt “I don't even know the full extent of what happened, who I may have hurt, just how long was I out there?” 

Rex pursed his lips like he wanted to say something but just couldn’t, an awkward air settled between you as your plates were placed down in front of you, the clinking of the thick glass against wood broke you away as you took your hand back from Rex’s now relaxed grip. You stared gloomily at your fries, feeling dejected for ruining what was supposed to be a light-hearted outing. Your eyes stung and Rex realized his silence had become misunderstood. 

“Hey, hey it's not that I don’t understand you I just was trying to think of what to say..” 

You looked up at him, his warm brown eyes were comforting. 

“Just try not to beat yourself up about it, it’s not your fault that your nanites were activated, they are unpredictable.” 

He was right on that end, it's not like you’d gone out of your way to go E.V.O like some people out there do.

“Besides you're one of the luckier ones, you could actually gain control of your abilities, think of it as a superpower.” 

A superpower? You couldn’t help but smile at his attempt to cheer you up, you thought back to your childhood before the event, how everyone had wanted superpowers to be like the colorful heroes that graced your comic book pages, they had once had struggles similar to your own, a life-changing event left them with powers they struggled to understand but they came out on top in the end. But they didn’t level a whole street now did they, you felt a bitter taste in the back of your throat.

“Thanks, Rex, that helps more than you know.. But my power isn't useful like yours, I just hope maybe I'm curable..these scabs and this energy just don't make me feel very super.” 

You felt scabby and gross, Rex could make machines out of his body but you just seemed to be burning up yours, and if they could make it to where you didn’t do that anymore you’d give up your newfound ability immediately, it didn’t seem to be doing you or the public any favors.

“(Y/n).”

You sipped your soda, not looking up, you were bumming him out you could feel it. 

“I get it we don’t know each other that well if at all, but I like you, I think you’re pretty cool, you’re full of energy and y’know that sounds pretty super to me.”

Rex wanted so badly to cheer you up, it was just in his nature he didn't like to see people sad, especially people like you who he could see being his friend. Your eyes trailed up to his and he realized he'd finally gotten through to you as you giggled, he clinked his glass against yours.

"So I have a superpower..just like you." 

he smiled 

"Just like me."

You decided to just forget the past few days and just indulge in this, Rex was trying to make you feel better, normal even, so you’d let him for the moment. You both ate and chatted like normal teens, losing track of time in your fun, it felt great to just be out talking to a new friend you were thankful to Rex for trying so hard to make you comfortable even if you didn't know him that well. 

Rex was telling you one of his many stories about his friend Noah when you felt it, your cheekbone started to tingle, it was nothing at first so you ignored it, excusing it as your muscles straining from all the smiling, but then Rex stopped talking, his gaze set on you in concern. 

“What’s going on there?” 

He traced his own cheek just as you felt the intense burn of your own, hearing a loud pop as your scab opened, white light shining under your eye you could barely register with the pain and your panic.

“N-no no no no-!”

Rex trailed after you as your rushed out of the diner, both of you ignore the call of a waitress.

Everything burned so badly, your scabs opening and tearing you open even further than last time, spider webbing to your shoulders. You fell on your back. Holding your hands in the air trying so hard to not let your now exposed skin touch the asphalt, your sleeves had burned away and all you could think of was your pain and trying not to blow things up again. You wailed in agony as the pressure built up, the searing burn wouldn't stop until you released the energy, but you couldn’t, so it had nowhere to go.

Rex was awestruck, he’d seen blurry news footage of you but actually witnessing it, your pain, his mind felt blank with panic. He didn’t know what to do, you scream like a child, begging for it to stop, Providence had likely already been called, he felt so stupid, this was his fault, you’d said you had a bad feeling about leaving and he'd ignored it. He’d been selfish, putting having fun and impressing you over being responsible. 

Holiday’s lectures really were rubbing off on him. 

He calmed down, trying to focus on helping you rather than your ear piercing wails, maybe he could cure you, He knew Providence had already decided they wanted to use you, otherwise they would’ve taken care of you by now, the more E.V.O.’s on their side the better he guessed, but he could see this was causing you more pain than it was worth. 

He wasn’t sure if it was safe to touch your exposed skin, it shined hot a bright like a star, the energy seemed to flow to and from your hands and was taking over your shoulders so your abdomen would have to do. 

“Hope this works” he mumbled to himself

You whimpered and the glow seemed to dim, Rex thought it was working but his nanites reacted negatively as they were exposed to yours, his arm lit up like a Christmas tree with white glowing bumps forming his forearm into machine without him wanting to, he struggled but came to terms that curing you didn’t look like it was happening. He tried again, hoping to rather than curing your nanites maybe he could at least get them to cool down, save this meltdown for another day when it could actually be fixed. 

He felt his own skin burn with the contact, he grit his teeth trying to bear through it, you glow brightly for another moment, but came down, breathing heavy, but your nanites were cooperating, your skin was closing up but without scabbing this time. 

You looked up at him thankfully, lightheaded, you looked exhausted barely propping yourself up on your elbows. 

“See what I mean?...Not stable…” 

Your head lolled to the side as he scooped you up, you were down for the count and he could already hear the helicopter blades in the distance, he was half glad as he wanted to get you to Holiday but half scared of what she would do to him once she saw him. 

 

“Rex!” 

Holiday rushed to him as you lay limp in his arms, obviously unconscious from getting juiced out at the diner. 

“I know we caused a scene but please take care of them first, you can yell at me all you want after.”

Holiday opened her mouth to protest but looking at your condition she decided Rex was right, lecture later, you needed medical attention immediately.

 

You were hooked up to a monitor, it observed your brain waves and heart rate, you seemed to be stable for now, your scabs gone, and no signs of another meltdown Holiday left you to rest. Rex sat idly in her lab, Bobo had stopped by to get the details on what had happened, lamented the lack of leftovers, and cleared out as soon as he saw Holiday come in through the entrance of her work area, not in the mood to watch her give Rex the ultimate tongue lashing. 

“Rex I can’t believe you took (Y/n) out, I trusted you with them, I told you to have them back in two hours for a reason, I’ve been monitoring them every two hours but you were out for 4 and look what happened!” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t know what to say he knew what he did had been wrong

“I’m sorry, we were just getting to know each other and we lost track of time, I would never have taken them out of base if I had known Doc.” 

Holiday simmered down, her eyes softened knowing Rex didn’t really mean any harm and probably felt immense guilt over what had happened to you, but he still needed to understand how his action affected other people and that’s why she scolded him in the first place.

“What happened to (Y/n)’s scabs? Did they heal themselves somehow?” 

“No they started lighting up like that and I tried to cure them, it didn't work so I tried to just stop their nanites from freaking out and their skin just closed up this time instead of scabbing.” 

Holiday pressed her lips into a thin line as she wrote down a note about this

“So they're still unstable, that's a problem”

Rex felt something in his chest, a need to defend you, sure you were unstable but he knew you weren’t bad or just something to be worried about.

“(Y/n) didn't ask for this, they feel bad about what they did, I know you guys want to use them as a new E.V.O. recruit but they want to be cured..” 

Holiday looked at him sadly 

“Rex, if you tried to cure them like you said then you already know..” 

He was angry with himself, in denial of what he’d realized the moment he touched you, he knew what she was going to say but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset about it.

You were incurable.

“They are a danger to themselves and the public right now so they’ll have to stay at Providence until they either learn to control themselves or we find a way to cure them.”

 

He’d been there when you woke days later and Holiday gave you the news, looking down at you from an observation window, you looked decimated by the news, tears spilling from your eyes as she tried to comfort you.

Rex knew it wasn’t impossible, but very hard to cure an incurable, so far Beverly Holiday was the only case and the machine used on her was destroyed and had yet to be replicated. He decided he’d do his best to help you gain control in any way he could, if you were going to be staying here he’d keep his word. 

You would not be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to do longer more in-depth chapters just had to get these out of the way, thanks to the few who read this, definitely not my top viewed story but I still appreciate it


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting better, that's a good thing, right?

It was taking you some time to adjust to your new life as a ward of the Providence organization. 

You had woken after your accident to the news that you were an incurable, and would have to remain within the facility until further notice, you were a danger to yourself and others, a risk that Providence couldn’t take. 

You’d been depressed at first, you couldn’t come home, your parents tried to make you comfortable, Doctor holiday gave you a room that you decorated as best you could with what your parents had sent. They didn’t call as often anymore, they were busy, and you knew they were a little scared, their child now being possessed by the government because they were potentially as powerful as a nuclear bomb.

Who wouldn’t be afraid? 

They were trying to help you at least, Doc was making you feel as normal as she could, at least for a teenager who made things explode could. She’d made you special gloves, they ran a little past your elbow, your skin rarely popped open anymore because they’d gather all the energy and store it, you could transfer it to your fingertips and let it go when you wanted. It felt good to have a better handle on it, but you still couldn’t control the power or amount you released. 

You took out a decent chunk of the training room when they were testing you, still felt a little embarrassed about that one. You were scared they might want to use you like they used Rex, you weren’t sure you’d be good for that. 

Rex had been a good friend to you since you became a permanent resident, he enjoyed having company, seeing the stuff you had, he always borrowed you CDs and flipped through your books, he wanted to make you feel welcome but he wasn’t always around. Being an agent of providence he would get busy, be gone for weeks sometimes, he always tried to convince you the missions were fun and interesting, and that maybe you’d like to tag along someday, you weren’t so sure. Every time you saw him on your TV you felt your heart skip, he was always in danger, but like a great hero, he always triumphed over his enemies. People either loved or hated him, he was an E.V.O, but he could cure people, he’d saved people everyone thought was long gone before, but he was still an E.V.O, people had their prejudices and didn’t see much reason to change. You found yourself getting lonely when he was away, cooped up in your room until the next test, next meal time, you had your tv but you weren’t allowed a cellphone or laptop, too risky in a government facility. The isolation was getting to you, you weren’t sure anyone knew what had become of you, your friends must have seen you on the news, but you saw those shots they were so blurry and it was hard to recognize you with the glowing white eyes and the large opening crossing your face. You flexed your fingers as you sat in your bed, knees to your chest, room silent, sometimes it was hard to remember you were still a person, inhabiting a body, you felt so tired all the time now, all your energy sucked into these gloves and with nothing to do but act like a lab rat until your friend returned, you sat, waiting. 

 

Rex felt exhausted, he’d taken out a nest of bug E.V.O.’s being gathered in the Nevada desert, it’d been hot and the sand felt like it had found its way into every nook and cranny of his clothing. He’d been gone for at least 3 days, he wanted nothing more than to take a nice long shower and relax, and maybe see you. Rex really enjoyed having what he considered a neighbor, you were a whole two hallways away and he loved to just be able to stride down and bother you whenever he wanted. He got bored, it just being him and sometimes Six, he respected the man, he was an important person in his life, but he wasn’t really one for fun or casual conversation, at least not like you. He always felt more at ease with you, not worrying about what he wanted to say, or having to reign himself in, you told him you liked his energy. Rex couldn’t help it, he had a big heart, but he’d taken a liking to you quickly and felt a need to protect you after your accident, especially when he felt he’d somewhat caused it. 

You always said you weren’t upset with him, you both hadn’t realized what would happen, but he was upset with himself, he’d been selfish but he was doing better. Rex promised himself he’d be the best friend to you he could be, and help you learn to use your abilities, maybe even like them someday, he knew how they affected you. It always filled him with guilt when he thought to himself  _   ‘(Y/n) thinks they’re a monster.’  _

You really did, you wouldn’t let him touch you, you were so scared you’d hurt him, destroy him even. It was really because of all the whispers and tests you were constantly subjected to, Rex remembered the feeling, always being poked and prodded, pushed to his limits for the contents in a thick folder, younger agents had loose lips in the halls and he knew you’d overhear them, talking about you like some freak rather than a person who was struggling. It wasn’t only them even the doctors seemed to be insensitive when talking about you, calling you a threat more than once.

Doctor Holiday had to fight tooth and nail to continue with her research to develop your inhibitor gloves rather than go with their idea of locking you up somewhere off the grid until they knew what you could do and what to do with you.

She’d ranted to him about it offhandedly while you were off elsewhere. 

“They’d rather take the easy way out, leave them in one of our uncharted facilities, like that will actually help them, they’d rather have them out of sight, out of mind, I’m not going to let that happen to them.” 

Holiday didn’t want to see someone go through what her sister did being in the zoo, cooped up because no one knew what to do, she was a soft-hearted woman and Rex knew she’d grown attached to you too. She had bunches of schematics of your gloves, looking for ways to improve them, trying to help you live your life as normally as you could, she always checked up on you, he knew you appreciated it. There were harder times, after your woken up from your accident you had to be briefed by White, he’d decided your powers could be useful, Holiday had protested you weren’t like Rex, you remembered your life and still needed time to adjust before being thrown into the fray without a hold on your abilities. it made Rex so angry how White had spoken to you when he first briefed you. 

 

_ You’d been very nervous, and very sad, Rex wanted to come with you for support but Holiday advised him against it, saying she’d be there for you for now. He watched from the screening room, he listened in with the attending agents.  _

_ You were meek and small, dressed in all white except for the long black gloves you now refused to take off. _

_ White had told you you were to be kept here, at least until you could control your abilities or be cured of them, but that you wouldn’t be idle handed, that you would work for Providence if no cure was found, you would learn to control yourself.  _

_ You’d cried as he said something particularly harsh  _

_ “You’re a nuclear bomb waiting to go off, step out of line and I won’t hesitate to expunge you from the program, permanently.”  _

_ He’d wanted to go in there, yell at White for being so cruel to someone who’d never been exposed to any of this, someone who’d never asked for this, but he knew he couldn’t, it wouldn’t change that you’d already heard it, already knew what he saw you as.  _

_ White was the only man on earth that wasn’t infected, barely any humanity or sympathy for those who were afflicted, he knew from years of dealing with him. Rex decided that day to keep your talks with White to a minimum.  _

 

Rex knew you were still having a hard time coming to terms with it but he knew you were also getting a handle on your powers. He’d been trying to encourage you, your powers were so cool, you’d blast energy out like a lightning bolt or transfer it into an object, throwing it to make it explode, he knew if you continued at this rate you’d be out in the field in no time. The idea of you going in the field must have scared you and he knew it, you just wanted to go home and have everything go back to normal, and he couldn’t give that to you, he’d give you the world if he could but he couldn’t give you the one thing he should be able to, the one thing you wanted, a cure. 

Rex didn’t want to admit it but he’d grown to be attached to you in a more than friend way, seeing you everyday, learning about your life, he couldn’t help but like you. You tried to be positive, you were kind and even in this whirlwind of bad news you constantly seemed to be in, you still invited him into your room, showed him all your favorite things and told him all about them, he loved your time together as short as these few months had been. The ship was finally docking, Bobo grumbled something about a nap and Rex decided to find you before he showered and crashed. 

 

You were going through your set training course, you were so bored with it it barely took anything out of you to take out the training bots Holiday had ordered for you, a flick of the wrist, few throwing darts you’d fed energy and it’s was done. 

“Well done (Y/n), you seem to have the hang of it now.” 

You didn’t say anything, knowing what this control meant, you were tired of being stuck here yet so afraid to leave, you felt your face and neck burning, you weren’t sure your gloves could take it fast enough, you were sure you’d pop some skin, but it all stopped once the blast door opened. Rex stood in the doorway, looking ragged, and your overwhelmedness seemed to wash away.

“Rex!” 

You ran over, almost hugging him, but you held back, unsure if you were charged down. You were so scared to hurt him, you’d destroyed so many things you don’t know what you’d do if you hurt him. He smiled brightly, grabbing you himself, you kept your arms away from him but allowed yourself to rest your face on his shoulder. 

“What’d I say about touching.” 

“Hey, you went in for the hug first.” 

You rolled your eyes, you let him get away with pats on the back and such now, as long as he didn’t touch your hands or forearms, but with Rex, if you gave an inch he’d eventually work his way up to a mile. You were so glad to see him, hear his voice, you weren’t exactly sure what it was about Rex but he made you feel warm and safe with him, the cold of Providence no longer so heavy on your shoulders. 

You walked him down to his room, you both tossed a ball in the mini basketball hoop he had taped to his wall, the small foam ball soft in your hands, you cursed as it missed the small mesh net, he laughed as he told you about his time away, dumping sand out of one of his sneakers for comedic effect. 

“They spit on you? And you touched me? Blegh.” 

“Hey! You try fighting off E.V.O.s, you’ll get used to getting covered in all kinds of crud.” 

You laughed 

“I’m sure I’d stay cleaner, my powers are more hands off, long range kind of stuff, you gotta get up close with those saws and smack hands.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see if that’s true when you start tagging along, you won’t last 5 minutes without getting coated in goop or something.” 

Your smile was gone, he was right, you’d eventually have to go out and fight, you had no problem protecting the people, but you weren’t sure if you’d actually be much help, they might need protection from you. 

 

Rex noticed you wilt in a way when he mentioned you coming on a mission yourself, he panicked, maybe if he boosted your confidence in your abilities it'd cheer you up a little, maybe open you up to the idea more. 

”You're getting really good (Y/n), that thing you do with the darts is killer!” 

He bit his tongue immediately after he said it, but you laughed watching him squirm. 

”Rex it's okay, you don't have to tiptoe around me, I'm getting better at handling myself, I'm just scared what could happen if I do lose control…”

You got a faraway look in your eyes and he knew you were thinking about it again when you first became an E.V.O., leveling that street, you still had nightmares about it months later. All these doctors and it seemed they were more focused on the power than the person, Holiday wanted to get you to a counselor, but the most you’d had was a psych eval when you were registered in Providence’s data banks. 

”You won't-” 

”But I could Rex, that's the problem, there's no guarantee no matter what I do that I won't mess up, that I won't hurt someone! That's why I don't want to do it!” 

You held yourself, trying to comfort yourself from your outburst. 

”I don't want to hurt people again..” 

Rex didn't know what to do, he wanted to help you, but he also couldn't change the fact that you were traumatized and a ward to a military operation, sometimes he didn't realize how heavy it was himself, he didn't remember a lot of his past life so it felt easy to jump into what was really just an adventure to him.

He was meant to heal and fight, he cured people, that was his purpose, but he realized they were making you feel like a weapon.

You thought weapons could only hurt. 

But Rex knew a weapon could also protect. 

”(Y/n) you're not going to lose control-” 

”You don't know that!”

Rex was getting frustrated but tried to be patient as he slid off his bed and next to the bean bag you were slightly rocking yourself in. 

”(Y/n).” 

You ignored him and he saw tears building in your eyes, you’d cried a lot these past few months and it didn't hurt any less each time he saw it. 

”(Y/n) look at me.” 

You were reluctant like a stubborn child, but you did as he said, his heart ached as he looked into your glassy eyes, he could see the loneliness there, you felt caged in this place and you had a way out, you were just so scared of yourself you didn't want to take it. Rex was bold, he nudged you over and sat with you in the bean bag chair, holding you to cease your rocking. 

”You’re right, I guess I don't know, but I do know that you're going crazy in here, you're scared you're going to mess up but I know you want to help people, and even if yo do make a mistake, you won't be alone.” 

You looked up at him, sniffling 

”Thanks Rex, you're a good friend and I'm sorry I'm always such a mess, all of this feels like a lot for me but I know you have so much going on.” 

”Hey you're trying your best, and even after a long mission I’ll always have time to comfort a friend.” 

You smiled and patted his chest, Rex felt content just holding you for the moment, he knew it wouldn't last long. 

”While I appreciate the hug and all, you reek! Go take a shower.” 

You shot up from your seat and began heading out of his room 

”Hey! I was out there fighting the good fight and this is the thanks I get!”

You laughed and called out from the hall

”Smell you later!” 

Rex grumbled as he heard you pad down the hall, he knew you probably just didn't want to touch him for too long, he couldn't blame you for it. 

He needed to talk to Holiday about getting you real help. 

 

Your stomach felt queasy and turned over as you rushed back to your own room, you’d wanted to let Rex hold you longer but you didn't want to keep taking advantage of him, he was always trying so hard to make you feel better and you felt terrible about it, always dumping your problems on him, you had to get yourself together. The warmth of his arms around you, how gently he'd spoken to you, it stirred something inside you that made you feel sick yet wanting for it. You flopped into your bed, trying to push those feelings away, you felt your neck and face burning again and you didn't want to risk anything. You didn't want to think about what it meant, you had enough going on at the moment. 

You were a bomb waiting to go off, you weren't sure you really had the time for a crush. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm gonna try for some more light-hearted fun chapters for a little bit before getting back on track with my ideas, maybe reader will meet another friend of Rex next chapter


	4. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fun time at the mall :)

Rex wanted to go out, he wanted you to tag along.

You weren’t sure at first, you’d joked about the last time you two had gone out together to show you could be more light-hearted about it, but Rex insisted this time would be different.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t tired of being cooped up, Rex got to go out, and even snuck out from time to time while you were just now being monitored in a more lax way, ever since you’d been approved for field missions they’d loosened your leash slightly.

“C’mon, we're just gonna go out for a little while not even that far from the base! I got a watch with an alarm if that makes you feel better.”

It wasn’t exactly necessary, Doctor Holiday wasn’t poking and prodding as much recently, you were mostly stable right now, but the fact that Rex put the effort in to make you comfortable made you smile and your heart rush, you tried to push the queasy feeling down as you relented to his wishes.

“Fine, I wouldn’t mind being out for a little while as long as we’re together.”

“Great! I’ll come grab you in-“ he set his watch up with a bunch of beeps, you weren’t sure if he was actually using it correctly “One hour!” You nodded and headed to your room.

You hadn’t been out in some time, you’d been in the outdoor training areas but you were always supervised and had some purpose, this would just be hanging out with Rex, which you did all the time, but something about today felt different, you suddenly felt like your training sweats wouldn’t be good enough and began to rummage through your clothes from home.

You threw on one of your favorite shirts and some black jeans, your gloves went up so high you usually felt self-conscious outside of a jacket or long sleeve, but if it was just going to be you and Rex he’d seen them before, you didn’t feel the need to hide from him that way.

Rex was always on your side, trying to make you feel normal, protected, he truly did make you feel safe..and maybe he made you feel other ways but you weren’t sure about that yet. You couldn’t believe sometimes it took an event you thought had ruined your life to bring you to someone you were considering one of your closest friends. You started to get excited as you continued to check your appearance, to feel the sun on your skin, to know you had no agenda and could just do as you pleased with Rex, summer was long over as November began to roll around, but it hadn’t gotten cold just yet so you loved the idea of warmth that didn’t come from your blankets or the space heater you’d been gifted by Holiday.

 

Rex was waiting for you at the end of his hallway, he looked up at the sound of your steps and wore an expression you’d never seen on him before, he seemed tongue-tied, maybe you’d overdone it? You fixed your hair a little differently and might’ve spritzed on some body spray, but hey you hadn’t been out just for fun in a while, going a little over the top never killed anyone.

“You ready to go?”

Rex took a minute

“Uh-Erm, Yeah! Yeah, let’s go, you look really cool today by the way.”

You smiled bashfully while shoving your hands in your pockets

“Thanks, so where to?”

“You’ll see.”

 

Rex hadn’t known what to say when he saw you walking up to him in the hall, you usually had this natural allure he found very attractive, but you usually seemed to be hiding in your clothes, like you wished you could disappear into the rumpled folds of your hoodie, but in your more casual wear you looked more comfortable than ever, beaming with a confidence he hadn’t really seen out of you except in brief flashes.

Even as you’d stood before him he wasn’t sure what to say, he felt like he could stare at you for ages if this was you in everyday clothes he wondered what formal wear would be like. He was fantasizing and taking in the sweet scent you’d put on when he realized you’d asked him a question.

He wanted to tell you-you looked amazing, your hair looked so soft he wanted to touch it, he blurted an answer to you out of nervousness, wanting to punch himself as he just said “cool” but you didn’t seem to mind his lack of a more descriptive vocabulary word, you blushed, flashing him that dazzling smile of yours and he felt triumphant at the sight.

He took you to the hangar, you glared at him as he lowered his goggles, he just chuckled.

“Don’t worry I know you don’t wanna fly, I got a more (Y/n) tailored form of travel in mind.”

You watched on curiously as Rex’s legs morphed into a hoverbike, you looked impressed as a small sidecar was added to the build, he smirked as he motioned you over.

“Welcome to the Rex Ride, please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times.”

You laughed in bewilderment

“How many different kinds of builds do you have Rex?” You questioned as you sat in the sidecar

“Now if I told you that I’d miss that jaw drop of yours every time you see a new one.”

You huffed as you buckled in

“Hey, can you blame me? It wasn’t my every day to see a guy turn his body parts into machines and I especially don’t find myself riding in what could be his foot.”

He laughed at the thought

“You ready?”

“I’m already queasy so as ready as I’ll be.

With that, you set off.

 

It probably wasn’t that long but it felt like ages as you screwed your eyes shut, gravel and wind whipping in your face, but it was easier than flying, no fear of falling, more just getting used to the bumps.

Rex eventually parked, you smoothed your hair as he retracted his build out of the site of people, you realized where he’d brought you.

It was a small outdoor mall you’d been to before, you used to come here all the time in middle school as it had a cheap dollar theatre and most of the stores weren’t too pricey, but as of right now you had no idea why Rex would bring you here of all places.

“Rex!”

You looked along with Rex as someone called out to him, a boy with blonde hair and clear blue eyes approached, was this who you thought it was?

“Noah! Told you I’d be on time!”

“That you are.”

The boys went in for a quick hug and you stood awkwardly, so this was the famous Noah, you’d heard many stories about him but it was odd to see him in person, knowing so much about him yet never meeting him that is.

Noah took notice of you, his eyes darting to your gloves, you instantly felt self-conscious, crossing your arms but he seemed to pretend like he didn’t notice them for your sake.

“You must be (Y/n), Rex has been talking about you non stop, I’ve been excited to meet you.”

Noah really knew how to smooth things over, he was really friendly and it made you feel better, you noticed as he shook your hand the light freckling across his nose bridge and just how light his eyes were, you tore your eyes away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with your staring.

“You look really nice in that shirt, the color really suits you.”

You felt blush running up your neck but tried to put some confidence in your response

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

He smiled at that and Rex took that as his cue to re-enter the conversation.

“Okay so now that everyone’s got their introductions out of the way-“

“Rex and I usually play basketball or go to the skate park to hang out, but he wasn’t super sure if you were into sports and didn’t want to make you just sit around and watch so we thought we’d just hang out for a little while here and maybe catch a movie later.”

Rex glared at Noah and you nodded, that didn’t sound too hard, sounded like a normal carefree Saturday like you used to have.

“Sounds fun.”

“And, and-!”

Rex dug around in his pocket until he produced a small green card.

“Holiday said this is a gift from your mom, she put money on it for you.”

You took the card and looked down solemnly, your mother had denied visiting you, she said it was because she had a business trip but you knew she was still afraid, she wasn’t a bad mother far from it but this was still taking some time to adjust to, so she’d loaded a card for you to use likely at the base's commissary, there’s no way she’d know you’d be out shopping when you’d basically been on lockdown these past 4 months. You wondered if this was an approved or secret outing.

You weren’t sure if you really cared.

You pocketed the card and headed off with the boys.

 

Rex had noticed the moment between you and Noah, he’d been excited for his two best friends to meet, but then Noah had decided to compliment you and you’d actually reciprocated! Maybe even flirted he wasn’t very sure. Noah had even interrupted him and taken the lead on taking you around, you two already have stricken up a conversation about school, you were being tutored on base now but you’d been to high school, a shared experience that Rex didn’t have much of. He continued to third wheel a good portion of the early afternoon until you all decided to head to the food court, you excused yourself to the restroom for a moment and Rex took that as his chance to talk to Noah.

“What was that all about! You and (Y/n) have been talking basically non stop since we got here.”

Noah sipped his drink and quirked a brow at Rex

“Dude you could’ve jumped in anytime, you’ve been hanging back sulking all day and I didn’t wanna be rude, besides, (Y/n)’s pretty cool.”

“Well, what about that ’You look good in that shirt’ thing huh? Pretty sure Claire wouldn’t like to hear about that.”

Noah pursed his lips in annoyance but then smirked as if he'd caught Rex.

“They looked self-conscious about the gloves alright, I just wanted to make them feel like they looked good, and they do! But I’m not trying to steal (Y/n) from you Rex don’t worry.”

Rex blushed and choked as he tried to speak

“W-What no! That’s not what I’m worried about at all, we’re just really good friends, I just didn't like third wheeling is all.”

“Mhm, so you wouldn’t mind if I was flirting with (Y/n) then? Seeing as you two are just really good friends and all.”

Rex glared Noah down and Noah burst out laughing

“See I knew it! Dude I’ve known you liked (Y/n) since you first talked to me about them, you basically light up just talking about them, and it’s obvious they like you too if you’d been listening you would’ve known they were talking about you.”

“Really? What’d they say?”

“Eh I don’t wanna pump up your ego that much, but they’re definitely crushing on you.”

Rex melted at the thought, you crushing on him, thinking about him in your free time, he knew sometimes he could make you blush but he wrote that up to you being shy, but could you really have a crush on him or was Noah yanking his chain?

“Don’t worry, I’ll play wingman the rest of the day, you got this in the bag, Rex.”

Rex suddenly felt jittery and his palms became clammy, thinking of the possibility.

 

You’d been having a fun day so far, you thought Noah was really nice, cute even, he seemed like someone you would’ve crushed on before, but you were a different person now.

It felt weird to realize that, Noah really would’ve been a dream for you before, athletic and smart, those eyes were so to die for but it just didn’t set anything off in you. The thought of Rex’s dark eyes and hair, his tanned skin and how he looked glowing and gold in the light, that boyish smile of his you couldn't get enough of, you swallowed just thinking about it. You didn’t want to be nervous around Rex, you didn’t want to call it a crush, you two did technically live together, and soon you would work together, could it cause a problem?

What if he didn’t feel the same? You didn’t want to introduce an awkward air to your friendship, you didn’t want him to hesitate to wrestle you, or toss you the second remote to play video games. Even if you were still kind of afraid of touching, his hugs kept you so grounded.

Sometimes you’d think about kissing him and that scared you most, arms covered in gloves and your body covered with clothes your face was the only exposed part, what if you got too charged up?

You could never do such a thing, you could never hurt him.

But the thought of his lips on yours even for a second made going supernova seem almost worth it.

You shook your head and splashed water in your face trying to cool off, deciding to worry about it later, you were having a good time with friends and that’s all that mattered.

 

After you all ate you decided to check out a store you liked, you’d mostly been to places Rex and Noah wanted to go, so you decided to take a little charge as you weren’t sure when the next time you’d have the opportunity to be out on a personal trip.

You browsed clothing, perusing the sections for anything appealing, Rex stood alongside you, Noah on the other side of the rack you were fingering through.

“What do you think about this?”

You showed Rex a brown T-shirt, it had a little cow embroidered into the shirt pocket, you thought it was adorable but he didn’t seem impressed.

“Too much of a farm vibe.”

“Oh yeah, like that el pollo loco shirt was any better.”

“Hey the chicken was holding boxing gloves, you have no taste!”

You laughed as you slid it back onto the rack, you decided you were more in need of a jacket than more shirts, it was gonna get cold soon and you really only had hoodies, you needed something for a more layered look.

As you crossed the store Rex followed but Noah excused himself to look at the shoe section of the store, you nodded as you and Rex continued towards the winter clothing.

You were sticking your tongue out at a leather jacket Rex wanted you to try on when you thought you’d heard your name, you weren’t sure so you ignored it.

“(Y/n)!”

You weren’t sure you recognized the voice until you turned, you saw a petite girl with dark brown hair cut into a bob, she was thin and willowy, swallowed in a boxy off shoulder dress, she was the kind of friend you had because your parents were friends, you felt so disconnected from your old life it felt mind blowing to see someone from what felt so long ago.

“Natalie?”

She smiled as she bustled up to you, realizing she hadn’t been wrong in recognizing you.

“I haven’t seen you at all since summer! How was Paris?”

“Huh?”

“Your mom told mine you were in Paris for the summer, some special summer abroad program you’d gotten into last minute, was it fun?”

So that’s what she’d made up, did that mean nobody knew? You remembered the blurry news images, you hadn’t been identified, so maybe your family had decided to keep it private. You tried to think of what to say.

“Yeah it was really beautiful, nice weather, still need to improve my French though, had a couple misunderstandings with my host family.”

She laughed with your fake chuckle

“What’s with the gloves? Some new trend I don’t know about?”

You screamed inside your head

“Uh-yeah! They’re all the rage with Paris teens, just haven’t had the heart to take them off yet.”

She nodded and her eyes drifted to Rex, he still held that horrid jacket covered in highlighter orange with purple cuffs, Natalie smiled at him and he gave a small wave.

“Who’s your friend here?”

You weren’t sure if you should say, was it okay? You were never quite sure of how secret Rex’s identity was.

“I’m Rex, (Y/n)’s friend, nice to meet you.”

He shook her small hand and she gave you a side eye and smirk that made your skin crawl, you’d known her since you were kids, she was a gossip just like her mother and would likely spread that you were out with a boy by yourself like wildfire. You sighed

“Well, Nat it was really nice to see you but-“

“Me and (Y/n) are hanging out with my friend Noah, we’re gonna go see a movie at 5, would you like to come with?”

Your eyes went wide as Rex extended the invitation to her, what was he doing!

She lit up at his suggestion, quickly agreeing

“I’d love to, (Y/n) and I definitely need to catch up, I’m actually here on an errand but I’ll meet you there! See you then!”

She waved and strode off, and you groaned, Rex looked at you confused.

“Aren’t you happy to see your friend?”

“Well she’s not exactly my friend, we’ve known each other a long time but that’s mostly because our moms are friends, don’t you have anyone like that in your life?”

“I’m not sure.”

You paused for a moment, realizing what you’d asked, you felt your heartache as you realize Rex couldn’t remember, most of the things he did know were a product of others like his brother filling in the blanks for him.

“Rex I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“I think you’d look cool in this.”

He didn’t even seem to process or want to talk about your misstep, he handed you a light blue coat, it had a camouflage design and two deep pockets, the fleece inside felt cozy, it fit you well.

“I like it, I like it a lot.”

“I thought you would.”

You smiled at him and folded the jacket

“Thanks for thinking of me, and inviting Nat I mean, even if we’re not besties it’s a sweet gesture for you to invite someone I know.”

“It’s no big deal (Y/n), I’m always thinking of you.”

He seemed to bite his tongue after saying that, you giggled at his expression

“C’mon Mr thoughtful, I gotta go pay for this and then we can find Noah.”

Rex agreed and followed you to the register.

 

You guys found Noah and headed to the theatre after hanging out by the water fountain for a while, Nat latched onto Noah instantly, you were relieved she was distracted, you didn’t wanna deal with any type of interrogation she had planned for you.

“Nat and Noah, don’t you think that’s just adorable?”

You and Rex snickered as she hung on Noah’s arm, he was obviously trying to be polite. You all agreed on a horror film, there wasn’t a lot of good movies out so it was either that or caterpillar buddies go to mars.

You were wishing you’d went to see caterpillar buddies 10 minutes into this.

You could usually get over horror movies with unrealistic monsters, but this one has a touch of realism with a cannibal society. You found yourself shaking watching a character’s dismemberment. You looked to Rex, he saw the fear in your eyes and put up your shared armrest, he took you into his arms, you felt your heart beat rapidly at this sudden contact, being pressed up against Rex, inhaling his scent and feeling the soft leather of his jacket, all your fear was forgotten as you got comfortable.

 

Rex had been nervous about seeing a horror film, he knew Noah did it on purpose.

“It’ll scare them right into your arms.”

You’d been shaking in fear the whole time and he felt terrible, he knew you weren’t the kind to touch first but Noah hadn’t, so he’d taken the plunge and pressed you to his chest, hoping to make you feel safe rather than take advantage of you. 

He wasn’t sure how you’d react, he’d been ready for rejection but you only snuggled into him, whispering a small thank you as you remained there, being held by him.

The rest of the movie went by in a flash, he never wanted the house lights to come up, he wanted to stay with your head nestled against his chest for as long as possible, but eventually the credits rolled and people began to stream out, you got up as he finally let you go, you smiled and ran your hand down his arm.

“Thanks, Rex, sorry I was so chicken.”

“Don’t even worry about it, I’m open for fearful snuggling anytime.”

You blushed brightly and laughed nervously, it made him swell with pride as you grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go, I think Nats strangling Noah.”

And she was, blubbering about hating horror movies, you two laughed at the sight.

 

You had left the outdoor mall and stood at the exit, Natalie had asked you all to wait for her while she waited for her ride to pick her up, you reluctantly agreed growing used to her presence.

Rex and Noah broke off next to you as Natalie chatted your ear off, gossiping about basically everyone's summer.

“You remember Rebecca?”

You dug in your mind pulling up an image of your tall classmate, she’d been on the volleyball team if she was who you were thinking of

“Rebecca Brantley?”

“Yeah! She went full E.V.O.!”

You froze, feeling like a cold rock had dropped in your stomach, you hadn’t really thought about..the fact of what you were most of the day minus when Natalie or Noah noticed your gloves, you’d felt mostly normal, you could play pretend for the afternoon but hearing about the fate of your classmate brought the whole fantasy to a crumbling end.

“What do you mean?”

“She was on vacation in like Florida when she just turned, into like a giant frog or something but she got taken out by one of those E.V.O. Hunters.”

You didn’t like the sound of, taken out

“What do you mean.”

“You know.” She made finger guns, motioning as if blasting and invisible adversary “Pew! Boom, she’s out, those guys take out the E.V.O.’s providence can’t get to in time.”

You realized what she’d said, they’d killed your classmate, because they couldn’t wait for providence to come, they didn’t think she could be cured because they were ignorant E.V.O. Hunters and rather see a dead E.V.O. than a cured one.

“I mean it’s sad but it happens, those guys are putting bad E.V.O’s down for good y’know? I think that’s how it needs to be, Providence leaves the chance for something to get out, the news did this whole statistic on how many E.V.O.’s that escape providence’s capture and honestly, I’d rather them be put out on the spot, it’s safer that way.”

You were grinding your teeth, you felt hot and angry, how could she say such a thing? There’s a possibility for people to be cured but she’d rather people who go E.V.O. be put down quick and easy, easy for her to say when she wasn’t one when her nanites hadn’t ensured her a life monitored and tested and even put out on the front lines.

“(Y-Y/n) your hands.”

Your hands were smoking and glowing lightly with energy, you could see your irises beginning to burn white in the reflection of her own, you weren’t at full mast, you needed to calm down, but what she said, what she believed should happen to people like you, like Rex, the knowledge of how many people thought just like her.

Like you used to think once.

“What was that you were saying about putting down bad E.V.O.’s?”

“You’re- You’re one of them!”

Rex realized what was going on too late

“(Y/n)!”

She ran away as fast as her feet could take her, you realized what you were doing, you powered down, feeling as if your energy was shrinking, Rex rushed up to you.

“(Y/n) what’re you-!”

“Take me home.”

Rex’s eyes were wide with worry as you took his hand.

“I’ll talk about it later but please can we just go home?”

Noah gave him a look of concern, there wasn’t really anyone around at this exit so luckily there weren’t too many witnesses, but he still mouthed the word ‘Go’.

Rex swept up your feet, you did not protest as he lowered his goggles and you took to the sky with a mechanical whir.

 

“Please don’t tell Holiday Rex, I’m begging you, just after what she said I got upset, it was a mistake.”

You’d told Rex what Natalie had said, he remembered getting angry about a very similar situation, yours was on a smaller scale but so was your reaction, he knew you never would’ve actually blasted off on that girl, you’d likely charged up emotionally and intimidated her in the process.

You looked so meek now, so guilty, he wanted to pretend it never happened.

“I’m not going to tell you it was okay, because it’s not, we have to be more conscious, we have powers that others don’t and there’s a thin line between us and the bad guys.”

You nodded as he knelt in front of you in his bean bag chair, he smoothed your hair.

“Hey, but it was a mistake, it happens, I know you’re good, I wouldn’t trust you as much as I do If I didn’t.”

You smiled slightly at him

“You trust me?”

“With my life, we’re partners now.”

He was right, you’d be out on your first field mission together in a week.

“And partners keep each other's secrets safe, so I won’t tell Holiday if you don’t.”

You sighed in relief

“Thanks, Rex, it means a lot.”

Holiday had fought for the approval to let you out for the day, it’s why your mom had given the card at all, she’d loaded it to high heaven to make up for her lack of contact he guessed. He turned on his gaming system and tossed you the controller, he knew he probably shouldn’t brush this under the rug, but Rex could be irresponsible sometimes, especially when it came to friends, especially when it came to a friend he was hoping to make more than a friend.

He couldn’t have known what it would lead to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff here, little angst here, jealousy galore and a cute jacket to top it off 
> 
> Might have an action chapter followed by a cool down chapter
> 
> Leave comments and let me know how you feel they really motivate me and let me know how im doing

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this fandom has died down a little but I'm gonna write this anyway, I've had it typed up for a while so why not, hope someone enjoys


End file.
